


You'll Know When It Happens

by Nebulad



Series: Sataareth [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wicked Eyes & Wicked Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7022590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulad/pseuds/Nebulad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’ll get something out of the kitchen in Skyhold. I haven’t eaten anything all night.” She’d been too afraid to spill on herself. He reached around and took one of her hands, kissing her knuckles. She had to turn her head and look up at him— <i>vashedan</i>, if Cassandra had seen them they’d never heard the end of it.</p><p>It was the sort of gesture that got her out of her own head, and he knew it.</p><p>“You flirtin’ with me, Tama?” he asked, and she smiled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Know When It Happens

Tamassran couldn’t afford to crouch down in the corner of the garden and put her head in her hands. Her absence at the ball would be noted, as would the creases in her outfit; she settled for standing on the balcony that Celene had occupied before her very timely death, her back straight and her hands folded neatly on the wall before her. She was trying to pick apart the evening in her mind, but she couldn’t focus— intrusive little tangents kept getting her off track, and it was upsetting her but she couldn’t make herself _stop._

“Hey _kadan.”_ She sighed, leaning back to where she knew the Bull would be. She couldn’t feel his skin through the complex Seheron piece that had been designed for him, but his chest rose and fell in a rhythm that she could focus on. She could take a moment to breathe before she tried to evaluate herself. “They ran out of that cheese dip and when I asked for more they gave me this… _look_. Assholes.”

“We’ll get something out of the kitchen in Skyhold. I haven’t eaten anything all night.” She’d been too afraid to spill on herself, and sort of occupied with the whole murder-plot that she had been partially culpable in. He reached around and took one of her hands, kissing her knuckles. She had to turn her head and look up at him— _vashedan,_ if Cassandra had seen them they’d never heard the end of it.

It was the sort of gesture that got her out of her own head, and he knew it.

“You flirtin’ with me, Tama?” he asked, and she smiled.

“If I was flirting I would tell you about this _amazing_ Antivan dip my father taught me to make— three different layers of beans and salsas, topped with melted cheese—”

“Hey now. Gotta be careful before I forget all those etiquette rules Josephine spent so long trying to drill in.” He kissed up her neck until she laughed and shoved his shoulder. His arms pulled around her and for a few blessed moments, she wasn’t thinking of anything. “If you’re bored of hanging out here, we could dance,” he suggested. She remembered asking earlier in the evening, but was scared off by how… surprised he seemed. She was wary of trying to pressure him into gestures he wasn’t comfortable with.

“Do _you_ want to?” she asked.

“Course I do.” He backed up and held out his arm for her, and she took it with a teasing little curtsey that Vivienne had taught her. “Can’t think of a better way to hand these dicks a big _fuck you_ than to go a few rounds with the most powerful person in the room.” She laughed, but it was a bit lost to the sound of her stomach growling. Such a shame to walk the halls of Halamshiral, and have to return to her father and admit that she hadn’t had the chance to eat anything. “Or,” Bull suggested, pausing, “we could head down to the kitchens and see what we can beg.”

“Are you flirting with me, Bull?” she teased. He grinned at her, and for a second she was fairly certain that his smile alone would roast her from the inside out like the prophet they kept insisting had blessed her.

“You’ll _know_ when I’m flirting, _kadan.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus idk what I'm doing. I mean these are prompts because I fell behind on updating ao3 which is why you should follow [my writing blog](nebulaad.tumblr.com) because that's where stuff gets posted as I write it because I am almost always desperate for prompts.


End file.
